kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Coop Burtonburger
Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger (born July 8) is a 10 year old boy from the town of Bootsville. He lives with his father Burt, and his younger sister Millie. Background Coop, like most boys his age, likes to spend his free time with his friends. He enjoys camping, videogames, and playing sports (particularily soccer, golf and fishing.) But due to his sister's cat named Kat he must spend his time and fast relexes(from playing captin blastroid's video games) and stop him because he has a heart of gold and wants to help save the earth. School Coop attends school with his best friend Dennis. He has shown himself capable as a student, though his grades tend to rise and fall depending on his situation at home. Coop tries his best to study and finish his homework, though ever since Mr. Kat moved in, he has found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his education, even so far as to recieve a "K" Grade in gym class. Home Coop's life at home usually involves a confrontation with Millie or Mr. Kat, this instability lead to the construction of a Tree-fort in the backyard, in order for Coop to put some distance between them. Though there are times where everyone can appear to get along, such moments of peace are typically short lived. Appearance Coop has short brown hair and blue eyes, his favourite outfit is a red orange-striped shirt and blue pants.In "How the test was Won" it is shown that Coop has a closet full of his favourite outfit. Personality Coop considers himself a "good child" and strives to do his best at all things, be it sport, school or "fighting off an evil Kat invasion". Coop is a firm believer of doing the right thing and isn't afraid to own up or take the blame if something goes wrong, though he isn't above taking revenge on Kat or proving himself to his fellow students. Overall, Coop appears bright and cheerful no matter what misfortune is thrown his way. Friends and Family Burt Coop and Burt get along very well, as they have a strong relationship based on similar interests and Burt's own understanding of what life as a 10 year old boy is like. Coop is shown to care deeply for his dad and has followed his direction almost every time. Millie Coop's younger sister Millie regards her brother as somewhat of a nuisance, blaming him for anything and everything she can. While there are moments the two siblings can get along, they are few and far between. Dennis Coop's best friend Dennis is his only ally against the combined forces of Kat, Millie and Old Lady Munson. Like Coop, Dennis also knows Kat's true identity and together he and Coop try their best to foil the aliens "evil schemes". Since they were young Coop and Dennis have done everything together, they enjoy the same hobbies and interests and are both big fans of Captain Blasteroid. Fiona Coop has a crush on her since they first met and Fiona seems to be crush on Coop too. Enemies Kat "We all have to make sacrifices to rid the world of evil...Kat evil!" - ''Coop Burtonburger Kat has cemented his place in the Burtonburger household whether Coop likes it or not. Coop believes Kat to be pure evil and is desperate for a way to prove both Kat's true identity and his devious intentions. Nicknames for Kat Throughout the series, Coop can be heard referring to Kat by many different names, usually out of spite or disrespect. It is also uncommon to hear a name used more than once, as Coop appears to think them up on the spot. *Litter box reject *Creepy cat *Folically-challenged ferret *Fuzzless freak *Rodent reject *Katamaniac *Souless feline boogey-cat *Cat-beast *Bug eyed, hairless creep a'zoid *Shaved skunk Phoebe Phoebe is one of Coops biggest enemies because she always is sneaking up on Coop and tries to be his girlfriend. She is also an enemy of Millie. 'Middle of Season 1 to beggining of Season 2:''' Coop is a 10 year old boy who is entering the 5th grade, who must deal with an alien cat living with him, in the beggining of season 1 Coop believes that Kat is pure alien evil, but is now learning Kat's true plans: to get back home to his family, Kat however does not know how much of a help Coop can be since Kat does not know that Coop is figuring this out as seen in U.F. Float where Kat doesn't let Coop know his plans until it is too late, this comunication barrier is one reason Kat and Coop don't get along, Burt now believes that Coop is going through puberty before any of his classmates, causing stress that makes Coop think Kat is evil. Did you Know? *Did you know Coop and Dennis are not the only ones who know that Kat is from outerspace? *Did you know Coop and his hero Captain Blastroid have the same initials (C.B)? *Did you know Coop doesn't feel irony? *Did you know Coop has a heart of gold? *Did you know Coop is a talented magician? *Did you know Coop has a crush on Fiona? *Did you know that Coop has a middle name ? ( Cooper Davies Burtonburger )<<